


Always Rite

by TinselPyre



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 08:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11893536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinselPyre/pseuds/TinselPyre
Summary: A conversation between Korra and Asami on the eve of Kuvira's attack.





	Always Rite

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own The Legend of Korra

       Asami Sato had been taking the all too rare opportunity to sleep while everyone else was toiling about with this or that in preparation for Kuvira's attack. There was an eerie calm as all but their singular building had been evacuated leaving Republic City a ghost town. Thinking it best to not separate herself from the group by this point she curled up against Naga who was curled up in a corner herself. Just as she was beginning to doze off she felt a presence join her and then a smooth hand starting to stroke her arm. There was no need for the figure to speak for Asami was well aware to whom the warm and callused appendage belonged to. Relaxing into the younger woman's attention of her body she began to fall back asleep when finally Korra uttered the phrase...

 _"_ You will have to bathe my body. _"_

Asami was taken aback for a moment, while both were aware of transitional period of their "friendship" she doubted the other woman would be so bold as to suggest they bathe together without having an official relationship. She and Korra had been waltzing around the actual conversation of what they were to one another ever since the darker skinned woman returned from her self imposed exile. She was about to speak up when Korra continued.

   "If there is a body, you will have to bathe and then anoint it with oils made from the Bog Rosemary bush. _"_

Asami turned to face the other woman confusion and hurt etched across her face. Korra faced forward not wanting to look into the pained eyes of the woman she was quite certain she was in love with and pushed onward.

 _"_ I know you don't like to hunt but I will have to be shrouded in the skin of a tiger seal or an otter penguin whatever you can get a hold of. Then bury me deep in the tundra covering the grave with rocks so that scavengers can not get to me." 

 As she desperately tried to keep the tears from escaping her eyes she felt Asami place her hand in her's gripping it tightly and bringing her other hand to her cheek, guiding her to return her gaze to the raven haired woman.

      _"_ You can not think like that Korra."

"I am just being realistic, the last time I faced Kuvira I barely made it out alive and now...

"And now you have help," she said softly.

"You don't understand, I am the physical embodiment of an all powerful spirit and I was not able to gain the upper hand on a metal bender who up until three years ago was a ballet dancer," she said forlornly.

The CEO vehemently pulled her hand from the avatar's quickly bringing herself upright in an effort to walk away.

 _"_ Asami...

 _"_ No I won't listen to you while you dig your own grave."

 _"_ Asami please," Korra pleaded with the other woman grasping her hand again and pulling her back down beside her.

 _"_ The connection to my past lives is lost, I can not look to them for guidance. If I fail to stop Kuvira and her army I want you to take Naga and get to the Southern Water tribe as fast as possible, even if you can't retrieve my body, they will protect you there. I will pass on much more peacefully knowing that you are safely as far away from that mad woman as possible."

 _"_ Korra, you and I both know that if Kuvira conquers the Earth Kingdom that it will not end there. _"_

The darker woman unfortunately knew that the other woman's words were true, for someone like Kuvira having anything less than complete control would never be enough. Then and even worse thought struck her mind, if she were to die Raava would leave her body in search of a new Earth bending host leaving whoever her new life would be susceptible to the dictator's will.

 _"_ Korra, please look at me," she said brushing a lock of hair from the young avatar's face. "When The Red Lotus tried to kill you, you defeated them after they had already severed your connection to your past lives, you did it entirely based upon your own strength and Raava's spirit alone. What none of us realized in all these years is that Zaheer succeed in his attempt to end the avatar cycle."

Korra looked at her completely lost.

"Don't assume that you are a sitting turtle duck just because you are without your past lives. When Wan took on the responsibility as the first avatar he had no past lives to look to either, every life that came after grew upon the knowledge that he set forth. You are the last avatar of the first wave cycle and the first avatar of the second wave cycle and like Wan you need to set forth an example for all avatars to come in this new cycle."

Korra thought over her friend's words, Asami was right she was not just the avatar she was Korra her strength was her own.

When she turned back to Asami she found that the other woman had fallen back asleep. Unaware if she could be heard or not Korra whispered into the raven haired woman's ear.

 _"_ Asami I promise, when you perform my funerary rites...I will have a head full of grey hair." She smiled leaning back into Naga and soon joined the other woman in peaceful slumber.


End file.
